The present invention relates generally to a novel chewing gum composition and in particular to a chewing gum-candy confection combination that provides unique flavor, texture and chew characteristics. In formulating chewing gum compositions, those skilled in the art are always striving to achieve new flavor profiles, longer lasting flavor and sweetness delivery, and variations in the chewing texture and mouthfeel which is pleasant and satisfying yet different from the everyday, ordinary chicle type gum that has been around for years.
To this end, it is an object of the present invention to provide a multi-layered chewing gum-gel creme confection that provides up front and immediate flavor perception as well as long lasting flavor and sweetness perception together with a pleasant and subtle texture change within the product that occurs during the chewing process and develops until the chewing texture becomes a single perceived texture. More specifically, the multi-layered chewing gum-gel creme confection of the present invention affords the opportunity to provide an initial delivery of multiple flavors and textures which harmoniously blend into a pleasant varied flavor, sweetness and mouthfeel perception that steadily evolves into a standard chewing gum composition.
There are a number of attempts in the art to provide varied flavor or sweetness delivery primarily by incorporating a water soluble phase and a water insoluble phase in the chewing gum composition. U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,431 to Friello et. al. discloses a chewing gum composition having prolonged sweet taste comprising an aqueous softener and a first sweetener in particulate form that together makes up the water soluble phase. Hydrogenated starch hydrosylate may optionally be added. The water-insoluble phase is comprised of a plurality of separate and distinct masses suspended in and dispersed throughout the water-soluble phase. Each of these masses comprises gum base, a second sweetener in particulate form, and optionally, hydrogenated starch hydrolysate enveloped by the gum base. The water soluble phase tends to provide immediate, up front release of flavors and sweeteners while the water-insoluble phase holds them back providing long lasting, sustained flavor and sweetener release.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,971,806 to Cherukuri et. al. teaches a chewing gum which provides flavor impact, quick flavor release, easy bite and sustained flavor release. These properties are achieved by preparing a first chewing gum composition comprising a low gum base content and a second chewing gum composition having a high base content, and combining the two compositions in a non-homogeneous manner, e.g., a chewing gum comprising multiple layers. The low base content composition contains liquid flavor and sweetener and, optionally, spray dried flavors. The gum layers are laminated together by conventional method. U.S. Pat. No. 1,267,320 issued to Fries discloses an article of confection comprising a central sheet of chewing gum and a layer on each side of the gum sheet composed of powdered sugar, the whole being rendered integral by pressure. U.S. Pat. No. 1,193,423 issued to Pyor teaches a package of chewing gum comprising a supply of neutral gum and an accompanying concentrated flavor stick.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,217,368 to Witzel et. al. discloses a chewing gum having a prolonged sweet taste consisting essentially of a water soluble phase and a relatively insoluble phase. The water soluble phase consists essentially of softener and a first sweetener in particulate form dispersed throughout the softener. The water soluble phase consists essentially of a plurality of separate and distinct masses suspended in and dispersed throughout the water soluble phase. Each of these masses comprise gum base and particles of a second sweetener enveloped by said gum base. Also disclosed is a method for forming this chewing gum.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,823 also issued to Cherukuri et. al. discloses a co-extruded chewing gum having a soft gum center portion. The chewing gum comprises an extruded soft gum core portion formed of chewing gum containing at least about 5% to about 10% moisture based on the weight of the core portion, and an outer shell portion formed of chewing gum having a harder consistency than the core portion. The soft core portion comprises a polyisobutylene elastomer or a mixture of medium and lower molecular weight polyisobutylene elastomers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,824 issued to Puglia et. al. discloses a chewing gum containing gum base and a non-aqueous solid fatty or gelatinous sweetener or flavorant solubilized in the gum base. The chewing gum is laminated with a slab of a second chewing gum which will supply initial sweetness or flavor impact. U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,825 issued to Cherukuri et. al. discloses a co-extruded chewing gum having a soft gum center portion comprising an extruded soft gum core portion and an outer shell portion formed of chewing gum and extruded simultaneously with the core portion. The core portion contains a preformed recrystallized sweetener combination including at least two sweeteners which have been recrystallized as a mixture. The outer shell portion has a harder consistency than the core portion. U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,154 issued to Puglia et. al. discloses a co-extruded chewing gum which includes an extruded center portion surrounded by and bonded to an extruded outer shell portion. The center portion may contain increased amounts of flavor and may have a different density than the outer shell portion to provide a textural difference upon chewing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,808,418 to Zamudio-Tena et. al. discloses a dual textured, marbleized chewing gum composition comprising both a hard gum base, a soft gum base, flavors and sweetening agents and flavors so that the consumer is provided with changes in the chew characteristics of the gum together with a change in the release of flavors and/or sweeteners over time. Those incorporated into the soft gum base are released initially providing one flavor perception while those incorporated in the hard gum base are released later. This can be made so that one flavor/sweetener combination is continually released for long lasting, sustained flavor perception or may be varied so that multiple or different flavors are perceived during the chew.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,905 to Huzinec discloses a chewing gum candy confection comprised of a chewing gum base that is melted and mixed with a cooked hard candy sorbitol syrup at temperatures that render the two compositions miscible to form a substantially single phase continuous plastic chewing gum candy mass. The molten mass is cooled to yield hard, homogenous candy composition which becomes chewy and gummy once bitten and chewed. The solid hard candy then, in effect, becomes a soft chewing gum. U.S. Pat. No. 5,017,385 to Wienecke also discloses a hard candy-chewing gum combination wherein the chewing gum and hard candy are discretely combined in a laminate structure where the gum and candy alternate.
None of the cited prior art however, provides a multi-layered chewing gum gel creme confection that is comprised of two phases with distinctly different textures and mouthfeel with the optional incorporation of different flavor/sweetener delivery systems. More specifically, none of the cited prior art teaches a gel cream confection sandwiched between at least two layers of chewing gum which, when chewed provides a variable texture and taste profile that may be altered in many ways. Moreover, the further use of food colors and dyes may be used to distinguish the gum from the gel layers and affords an aesthetically pleasing effect as well.